Fighter
by NekoNinja-chan
Summary: In the year 2025, Akatsuki has taken over the world and we follow our hero, Hinata, on her fight against them. With the furture uncertian, who knows what could happen. Hinata is a little Ooc... ok major Ooc. Enjoy. M for language, violance, death, ect.
1. I begin this Journey

**So here is another story. I hope you all like it. It was inspired my the MyChemicalRomance's music video for the song NANANA. Please Enjoy and Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own several things in this story. So Here goes... I don't own: Ford Mustang 1976, My Chemical Romance, or Naruto. All I own is the plot!**

* * *

><p>Name: Hyuga, Hinata<p>

Age: 19

Family: Terminated

Occupation: Freedom Fighter

Rank: Unknown

Training: Unknown

Combat: Unknown

Skills: Unknown

Location: Unknown

Capture: Dead or Alive

5:30 pm

This is what their computers had on me. They knew my name, age, and occupation. That's it. It's a good thing, believe me. I work as a Freedom Fighter. We are a civilian group working to defeat anorganization called Akatsuki. At first they started out small but now they're huge. Like: taken over the world huge. We have an HQ in each country just like them. Most of us stay in our respective country to avoid border patrol. Not me however. I travel around messing with Akatsuki bases all over the world. Right now I'm in the Southern California base of Akatsuki hacking their systems to find out what exactly they know about me and all the other bases. Apparently the know nothing. So like I said… it's a good thing. I was feeling a bit bolder than usual so I grab my pack and pull out a small box filled with wires. I pull out another smaller but very heavy box and start wrapping wires to metal rod sticking out of the box. Then I grab my hard drive card and slip it in the CD Rom of the computer and down load all the information from the main computer. Then I upload a Data Killing Virus that yours truly programmed herself. It would prevent anyone from rebuilding the hard drive and seeing what I took and it they linked with other head computers soon enough the virus should spread and send their data to my PC. So there's my master plan. Steal their information to stay one step ahead. It was so essential because they never took kindly to people not wanting to live under their rule and they exterminated them.I turn a dial on the box twenty four time signifying twelve hours. I pull out my duct tape and tape the high power explosive to the inside of the processor. After that I return everything to how it was before I just committed an act of treason and climbed out the air duct.

'That was Way too easy,' I think to myself as I crawl on my stomach to the outside vent. It reminds me of how my family died a long time ago.

I was only nine when Akatsuki came to my family's home in Osaka. They came looking for spies and promised a large sum of money for every Freedom Fighter we turned in. My father said no. He wanted no part of this "war". Apparently they hadn't liked that answer. I was only five at the time so I don't remember all that well but I do remember the screams. Men and women in black cloaks running through my home and destroying everything and people being thrown to the ground. There was a room of children being tied up and set on fire. Men fighting and falling as bullets ripped through their chest. I had to find my cousin Neji. He was about two years older so at time he was ten. I was sure he was still alive. He was the best fighter besides Dad. Due to family matters he wasn't that fond of me but he still stood up for me in times of danger. I ran looking for him. I turn down a hall way and into my mother's room. There on the bed was the nude form of my mother with a whole through her forehead. Looking at her, I couldn't move. There were footsteps coming toward me but I didn't care, Mama was dead. A hand grabs mine and I turn to see the person I wanted most: Neji.

"Hinata," he urges as he pulls me away, "you must leave. They are coming." He drags me out of the now burning house, and in the direction of the family shrine. Before we can go over the ridge, Neji pulls me to the ground. "Do not look Lady Hinata," he orders but I do anyway.

Peeping through my finger I see people on their knees in front of the Akatsuki soldiers among who are Father, little Hanabi, some maids, and a few of the little friends I play with. I hear Neji gasp and I turn my attiaton to his father, my uncle, lying dead on the ground. I hear the leader as my father to comply once more but he refused again. The man kicked father over and shouted, "Very well. If you won't then there is no use in keeping Hyuga alive anymore." He went over the maids, and one after another placed the gun to their foreheads and blew their brains out. I cried as he walked he way through my friends. Once he'd gotten up to Hanabi, I tried to jump up but Neji stopped me.

"Lady Hinata, I want you to run as far away from here as possible. I'll handle these people, and then try to find you afterward." With that he handed me his Hyuga necklace and ran down the hill. I could bear to watch and ran away as I was told. I didn't know where I was to go, and I didn't really know where I was. All I knew is that one day I would have my revenge. I also may have not been very old but I understood that what Neji did was going to lead him to his death. Vengeance was the only option and I would always wear his necklace in remembrance.

I chucked to myself thinking how one event had changed my entire life. It had changed me as well. The shy, quiet, weak little girl I use to be had given way to my now fucked-up sadistic, murderous mind that always spoke to other like she'd take shit from no one and when kicking ass, always kicked it hard. So put shortly, a complete one eighty.

After a half hour of crawling I finally reach the god dammed opening to the outside which I crawl through then vent and reseal it to look like I'd never even been there. Then, I run over a nearby hill and uncover my beat up but total beast car. My Ford Mustang From 1976 that I found in a junk yard and played Frankenstein on. I'd spray painted her back and then painted the Hyuga insignia on the hood. Yep, that was my baby and she was faster and smoother than most of the cars on the road today.

Hopping in, I reeve the engine, and go. It wasn't until a half hour later did I notice the stowaways I had acquired. I hear some yawns from the back seat and see three heads pop up in the view of my mirror. I slam on my brakes going from one hundred to zero and a ridiculously fast time.

"Who the HELL are you," I shout as I whip my head around.

The little girl with pink hair was startled and started to cry, "Look what you did. You evil demon of a woman!" The goofy, blond kid yelled at me.

"I could fucking care less until you at least tell me your God Damn names!" I shout this with my voice continuing to increase in volume. I was thorly pissed for several reasons. First, the fact that three children in my car had escaped my notice for a half hour. Second, I had to stop and I don't like doing that. I like to go and go FAST. Third, the little girl was getting tears all over my leather seats. Now I know that sounds shallow but seriously… what would you first think?

The one who spoke next was a black haired kid that looked like he had the stick of smug-ness up his ass. He pointed to the blond kid on the far right, "That's Uzamaki, Naruto, The girl in the middle is Haruno, Sakura, and I am Uchiha, Sasuke."

'Wait,' I think to myself, 'Uchiha… where have I heard that name before?' Then it dawned on me that one of the top members of Akatsuki had the name Uchiha, Itachi. I grab the throat of the Uchiha kid and growl, "Why the fuck are you here? Who sent you? Uchiha is the name of an Akatsuki member!" He just looks at me with a frightened expression but still not answering me.

I wasn't going to take any chance and I squeezed even harder than I was until he gasped, "Not sent. Brother killed family. Meet them. Travel together. Find car. Thought abandoned." I continued to hold him until he turned a little darker then released him. His body slumped against the seat that the girl who had been shouting for me to let go looked to him.

Without looking at him again, I reply, "Fine, I'll take you three with me but put on your harnesses. (Yes. Yes my car has body harnesses. Why? You'll find out soon.) I don't exactly drive safely if you catch my drift and the last thing I need is another body going through the windshield. It's not easy to get glass for my windows so you'd better buckle up. Oh and Uchiha, I've got my eyes on you." Without checking to make sure they were safely in, I step on the gas and once more I'm speeding down the abandoned highway at speeds of one hundred miles per hours. The first five minutes of listening to the kids scream in fear of my crazy driving speed and narrowly missing other abandoned car on the highway amused me. After that I just got annoying. I look at them in the rear view mirror and ask, "You guys ever heard any My Chemical Romance?" (A/N: I feel that MCR deserves a ton of credit in this story because it inspired my brain to write this insanity. Oh yeah… I don't own My Chemical Romance. Ok Now that I can't be sued… let' continue.) I throw in my favorite album: Danger Day: True Live of the Fabulous Killjoys. I turn the volume all the way. "This shit is like my anthem!" I yell this to them over the music and I see them covering their ears. They weren't use to this music at all. I was born in 2006 making me nineteen year old as of January this year, 2025. They looked about ten-ish years old so they'd been born around 2015. In 2018 the Akatsuki ended most music. I was eleven at the time and managed to save all of my CDs. The Akatsuki stopped IPods and all those digital players. I'm just glad I had my CD's. So any who, I continued to speed down the road.

After about two and a half hour and siphoning a tank of gas, we finally made it back to the "camp" I'd set up last night. The main Southern California Head Quarter was only three more hours away with how I drive. Normally I'd have stopped, gotten my stuff, and continued but I had the children with me. I look back and laugh at what I see: the three of them strapped in extra tightly and holding hands. 'Wow,' I think, 'my driving must really scare them.'

"What's so funny," the Blondie asked.

I just shake my head, "You guess are so scared looking right now. I'm not going to crash. Believe me. What I just drove like was the "SAFE" driving." I air quotes when I say "safe" to really give them the meaning. Before they could say anything I get out and pull my seat forward to let them out. I have them follow me and I start a fire in the fire pit I dug last night.

"Hey girl-"

"Sakura," she corrects.

"Right, whatever. Sakura, I need you and the goof to take all my things out of the tent." I turn to Uchiha, "Once they are done, you are going to dissemble it and put in the tent bag you'll find in the tent."

The blond kid looks up to me, "First off, I'm Uzamaki, Naruto. Second, why are we taking the tent down? Don't we need some place to sleep?"

I turn my sarcastic on, "Well kid, let's be smart. Today I just hacked Akatsuki computers and planted an explosive in the main computer. My about five thirty tomorrow morning, there shouldn't be much left of their building. Now knowing that, I want to be able to get away quickly if they come after me. Normally I keep going until I reach HQ but if I must sleep somewhere it's in the car. Get it? Got it? Good. No go about your chores."

Once they started, I walked back to the trunk and retrieved two things from it. The first was my ice chest that had my food and the second was the body of a man who works for Akatsuki. 'Or at least he use to,' I scoffed to myself, 'but that's what he gets for trying to stop me from breaking into his base.' I drag both to the fire pit where I deposited the chest but replaced it with a decent sized, burning log. I turn to the three kids and say, "I'm going to be right over that hill about a hundred yards away. I suggest that you don't come over unless you want nightmares for the next month.

They look to the body, then to me and nod. I drag the body over the hill and plant the stick on the ground to keep the fire going. Then, I dig a shallow grave and strip the body of any clothes, weapons, money and jewelry. I roll the guy into his grave and set him on fire. As I watch him burn I feel bad as I always do. 'He was a low rank member. Most of the lowers are people that have been threatened to join. He probably had a wife and children. A family that would never have their father and husband back. He most likely had a mother that wouldn't see him again to say how much she loved him and how she wished he didn't have to work for Akatsuki. He'd just say that he did it to protect his family.' This is what I told myself. I start to cry and I raise my open palms to the sky, "Whatever God is there right now, please have mercy on him! Only you know if he truly deserves it but if he does, please show him mercy."

After the fire went out I covered the remains that consisted of ashes and charred bones. I gather my loot and walk back to discover the kids huddling around my stuff in the front seat of the car.

"What are you doing," I ask, truly wanting to know what was so interesting about my stuff. They had jumped when I asked.

"Well…," Sakura started, "We were cleaning out the tent…,"

"…and we found some photos…," Sasuke continued.

"…so we started looking at them! They look like you family! Where are they? What happened to them," Naruto finished.

I smile softly at them, "How about this? You guys eat then once we get settled in the car I'll tell you about me. However, you have to promise to tell me about yourselves. Deal?"

"Deal!" They all answer in unison with smiles on their faces.

Dinner was by no means the best even by my standards. Just some toast with grape jelly and a shared egg omelet that had olives and garlic in it.

I allow them to finish their food as I put the tent in the trunk, throw blankets in the backseat, and place my newly acquired things on the floor in front of the passenger seat. We all get settled in the car and they look at me with wide eyes.

"My name is Hyuga, Hinata," I start. "I'm nineteen and I belong to a group called Konaha. We are commonly known as The Freedom Fighters. I go around stealing information from Akatsuki. I've killed a lot of people and I'm very good at what I do. There, now you know about me," I finish.

"Hinata," Naruto complained, "we want to know more about the photos!" I look into the other two's eyes and see they wanted the same thing.

I sigh and pull out my family photo. I point out the different people. "That's me in the center. I'm three years old in this picture. The man and woman behind me is my mother and father. The little boy's hand I'm holding is my cousin Nejd. He was five in this picture. The man behind him is his father and my uncle. He mom died when he was born and Nejd always seemed to blame himself for her death. The baby in Mother's arms is my baby sister, Hanabi."

"Where are they now," Sakura breathed looking at the faces.

I pat her on the head, "They're gone. They've been gone for a long time." I start telling them the story about "That Day", and once I'm done I pass around my Hyuga necklace. "That is all I have left along with that photo and a charm bracelet I'd gotten that year for my birthday. The house and everything else burnt to the ground. Nothing was left but rocks from the gardens and a few tree stumps. I still hope that father, Hanabi, and Nejd are alive and out there somewhere. Just waiting for me to return to them but I doubt it.

I look into their eyes as I put my necklace back on and before I can cry I ask, "Okay! So who wants to share next?" I may have been smiling on the outside but I was crying my eyes out on the inside. A day never went by where I don't think about them, but this was the first time in nine years I'd said any of their names aloud.

Then, the person I least expected to want to share said, "I'll go next."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks. A second chappy should come soon! PLEAZE! Review!<strong>


	2. I Make Bonds

**Ok so here is the second chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. School started again and thimgs have been hell but I haven't forgotten about you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other thing in here excapt for the plot.**

**Ok let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

><p>I looked at the three of them until the person I least expected spoke up.<p>

"I'll go," Sasuke shrugged, "What do you want to know?"

"Well how about your age, birthday, likes, dislikes, how you got here, and a bit of your past. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah… ok. My name is Uchiha, Sasuke. I turn eleven in exactly one month on July 21. I like fire and tomatoes. I hate sweets. I use to have a family but m brother killed them. It was about three monthes ago. I came home from school late one day and when I got home I could hear anyone. I walk around outside of a little to see if we were having ome family meating but no one was out. I was inside and into the kitchen. There I saw Granma on thr floor. I panicked and thought we had been attacked. I ran around and found more of my family dead. I was so scared that I ran to find Itachi. At the time I looked to him and felt protected. When I got into his room, he wasn't there and it looked like his room hadn't been touched. I go for one of the many kept in his closet but found them gone along with his clothers and Katana. I thought that perhaps he'd gone to fight so I ran to my Mom and Dad's room. I opened the door and Itachi spoke. "Sasuke, little brother, come in. It's a good thing for you to see this." Dad was already dead in the floor and Mom," *sniffle* "Mom was tied up crying.

Sasuke looked down and I could see a silver tear run down his cheek. "You don't have to finish if you don't want to," I tell him, knowing exactly how he felt.

He just wiped his eyes with hi sleves and said, "No, I'm find. He never flinched as he looked at me. He brought his Katana down and cut off Mom's head. I couldn't stand there anymore and charged him. I'm not sure what happened but I think he hit me with the broad side of the word. I woke up later and found myself covered in blood. On the wall was written:

Foolish Brother,

Hate me, let it fester and swell inside your heart. Kill me if you can, but always keep hate close to your heart.

-Itachi

It wasn't until I'd washed all the blood off me that I found the word Hate carved into my chest."

He looked at me and indicated he was done. "Wow kid. That's tough. Don't worry; you'll get him one day. I know you can do it. Hell I may just train you myself if I decide I like you enough to keep you around." It was all I could say but I saw these words ment millions to him.

"It's ok Sasuke," Naruto comforts as he reaches over Sakura to pat him on the back.

"How about kiddo, you wanna go next?"

"Ehh, sure. My name is Uzamaki, Naruto, Believe it! I'm ten years old and I turn eleven in October eleventh. I like pratical joke and ramen. I think Sakura is really pretty and that asuke is really nice. I like both of them a lot. I never knew my mom or dad and I was raised by a family friend. His name is Iruka. He was really nice but he sometimes went out by himself once a week and got back after I woke up the next morning. I had an Uncle Kakashi who livd with us and a doggie named Pakkun.

On night I woke up and went to the kitichen. I heard Iruka and Kakashi talk and saying something about it not being safe and having to move. I really didn't understand because where we lived had always been safe. Anyway, they decided that they would take separate cars to the "secret place" and Iruka would take me with him. Kakashi and Pakkun left the next day and we left the day after. We had been driving for a long time and I kept asking Iruka why we were leaving and where we were going. He just kept telling me that I'd understand when I was older and he would explian his best when we got there. After a while a black van pulled up behind us and the a few more. The one directly behind us smashed into our rear and we came to a stop. A bunch of men draged us out of our car and tries to throw us in the van. Iruka got free and grabed me. We almost got away but they got him and he told me to run. I did and they shot at me. I got away but I watched as the van with Iruka drove off. I wandered around by myself for about a month untill I meet Sasu-kun at a playground. I fell asleep under the slide and the next thing I knew was that Sau-kun was sitting next to me eating ramen and we hared. We've been together ever since. A while later we found Saukra and then you. What I want the most is to get back the only family I had left. I also wanted to him for taking his crystle."

Naruto reached into his shirt and pulled out a black chord that had a single long piece of green crystle on it. "You know Naruto," I tell him, "I think that Iruka would want you to have that so a part of him is always with you."

He smiled at me and laughed, "I guess your right!"

"You never stop smiling do you blondie?"

"Got that right Hinata! Beileve it! Alright Sakura-chan! Your turn!"

I looked at Sakura and the shy expressing on her face took me back to those few glorous, innocent days of my life that was away from all the killing and war. "My name is Haruno, Sakura Hinata-san. I just turned ten on May 31. I like playing with dolls and making things out of flowers. My Mommie, Daddy, and I lived with a few other families in one of the only houses that hadn't been burned diwn in the attacks. One night a bunch of people set the house on fire and we rushed out of the house and down the street with people chasing us. Mommie tripped and hurt herself. I couldn't help her up but she just took my hand and hugged me. I didn't know what to say but she took off her wedding ring and put it on the gold chain she was wearing. She tld me to run and that she'd be ok. I ran but I couldn't find daddy. I looked around the next day but I didn't find anyone. I needed to sleep so I went to the park and sleep with the Sakura trees. I met Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun about two weeks later and then we found you. I want to find Mommie and Daddy so we can be a family again."

She looks at me and smiles and I smile back. The shortest storie but probably the saddest. I didn't have the heart to tell her she'd most likely never see her parents again. That if they weren't being tourtured and dying now that they were already rotting somewhere. I couldn't tell her that her mother's gift was for returning but for rememberance. I suspected that the boys had already known this as they hadn't said anything to deture her and I remained silent as well.

I glance at my newly aquired watch that was now wrapped around my wrist and saw it was nearly 11:00 o'clock.

"Ok stowaways, time for bed," I announce, "get the blankets wraped around you and I'll strap you in. We've got and early start tomarrow. Night."

They did as they were told and after strapping them in, I did ssomething I hadn't done in nine year, I kised each of their foreheads and wipered "goodnight". It brought back memories of tucking Hanabi in for bed and Mom wraping my feet in blankets.

I straped myself in with a blanket over my lap and my worn jacket zipped up all the way. Keys in the ignition: check, doors locked: check, gun in the center concle loaded and ready: chek check and check. Feeling as safe as I can get, I alow the exaustion of today finally flood to me and I fall asleep.

The next morning I awake to a gunhot and a muffled scream. Looking aroud, I see my car sorounded by cloaked Akatsuki members.

'Shit,' I think to myself, 'I overslept. How could I let this happen? Shut up Hinata! Keep calm and just worry about getting the four of your out alive!'

"Hey kids," I say barely in a wisper, "I'm gonna give ya three seconds to duck down as far as you can."

One…

I reach for the key and I see them in the backseat unbuckling their top chest buckle.

Two…

The men sorunding my car started to lunge forward.

Three…

I turn the ignition and step on the gas. The poor fool that couldn't escape my line of drive fast enough was soon slpattered all over my front bumper and the side window. Heh… scared the kids shitless. Hehe…

Even I though I had a head start, I couldn't out run them. Don't get me wrong, my Baby was one of the fastest things out there but there were a lot of them. I see bollets wizzing past us and I call for Sasuke. "Sasuke, I need you to crawl yourself up here and grab my gun and two others from the glove compartment."

"Why," is all he responds with?

At this point I'm totally annoyed. Bullets have scrached paint off my Baby, I'm being shot at, and I need to pee. Really. Shot at me all you want. The only problem with it is that I don't want to have to spend more time in a hospital. I hate that place. However, you make me hold it and you are so dead meat. "If you don't," I start, "We all might die and if you don't I'll be the one to kill you!"

It didn't take another work for him to move out of hi seat and into the one across from mine. Reaching into the compartment he pulled out two of my biggest guns. I grab one from his hand as he pulles the other one form under my seat and places it on the dash. "Ok kid first thing- Holy shit! Don't ever do that," I yell as I pull the gun away from Sasuke, "Has the outside world taught you nothing? Don't ever! Never! EVER EVER EVER point a gun at someone you don't completely intend in killing! Got it?" He nodes his head. "Ok," I say and give him back the gun, "Shooting is easy. Pull the safty and point it AWAY from yourself, cock it, aim, and shoot!"

He gives me another nod and leans out the window. I half watch because of the speeds I'm going at and the raod was littered with hittable items. What I do see impersses me. In my rear view I see dead guys falling out of open van doors. I pick up my own gun and drive with my left hand. It doen't even take looking back to aim. I adjust my mirror and fire. Over and over I see more bodies fall and at the last second I grab the back of Sasuke's shirt and pull him back into the car before he is cut in half by the semi-truck abandoned on the road. Actuall, there were two creating a narrow tunnel for me to drive to. I congradulate Sasuke, "Congrades kid! Today you've killed people, got shot at, learned to shoot, and almost get killed by a semi-truck. Oh and you might want to figure out how to sence what you can't see. I can fix that though…" I chuckle at my devious planing. I already have plans for all three of them. I knew these kids were special. I just had to wait for the flower to bloom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks. I'm working on the next chapter. However I won't post with out reviews! Thanks!<strong>


	3. I need to pee and We Arive to Party City

**Ok soo sorry for making you all wait so long for this. Here it is, Fighter.**

**This is for the crazy "scare me half to death every other week" girl that means so much to me. Love ya.**

**Disclaimer: I ownith not naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Fighter~<strong>

The next half hour continued smoothly until… well… this happened:

"Hinata-san," a peep came from the back seat, "I need to use the potty. Can we pull over?"

"Can you hold it? We should be coming up to an old rest stop in a half hour," I try to reason with her.

"No. I really need to pee! Please," she pleads with me and I see in the mirror that tears are building up in her eyes.

"Ok fine but if you're going everyone is going to go," I lecture as I pull on to the dirt, "You and I will be behind that boulder over there while Blondie and Sasuke will go in those bushes. Go it?"

"I don't wanna have to pee around Sasuke-teme!"

The one comment out of Naruto was silenced by my death glare as we got out of the car with two rolls of toilet paper. They walked off in one direction while I followed a running Sakura behind the rock. After we finished our "business", we walked back to the car finding an (obviously) annoyed Sasuke and Naruto all over the window. I so wasn't going to allow that so I pick him up the collar of his jacket and pull him away from the car.

"Hey Hinata! What's going on?"

"Well," I being turning on the 'mommy' voice, "this is My car that I pracitaly breathed my own soul into and I will not be having you hands all over it right after you decided to pee. I know guys. I work and hang out with plenty of them. So you know why I don't wanting you touching my stuff after peeing and not yet washing your hands. Am I right?"

He nods at me and I pull a box of wipes out of the trunk and pass them out to everyone then let them into the car.

~About 2-ish hours later~

The rest of the car ride had gone smoothly aside from pulling over to eat the rest of my food which didn't really make much difference any way seeing as we share one egg and a piece of bread. We had moment of talking about petty things such as the weather, moments of awkward silence where someone couldn't take the tension anymore and laugh, and moments of us all singing lyrics to who-knows-what songs on my CDs.

We drove over one last hill before we looked upon it: San Francisco. The freedom fighters of northwestern America had their main base here. Parts of the city are destroyed from attacks but overall it's in good shape. Actually, most of it is used as a huge Rave by most of the people that have flocked here to be under Konaha, the name of our organization, protection. So yeah, I guess you could say it's a pretty decent place. As for the Ravers… I see their point. You don't know how long you're going to be a live so just have as much fun as possible. However, despite the constant parties, this place is pretty functional with shops, homes, and other things.

"Here we are," I say turning down the music, "the city hosting our headquarters. You'll love it here. I've got to set some rules. First, don't ever go outside at night. There are huge parties that you just don't need to be at your ages. Second, don't take candy from anyone that you don't know. You may just end up dead because of it. Third, if you want to walk around during the day, you have to ask me first and you have to be back my six. Any questions?"

Naruto raises his hand.

"Yes?"

"Why can't we go to the parties? They sound like fun!"

I search for a simple answer, "Um…. Because you could get really hurt and there are things going on at them that you just shouldn't do."

He makes a grumpy face but soon gets over it as we drive through the city slowly approaching the center of the city. We pass rows of shops, some open and some closed. Driving up and down hills, trollies dinging down the wires, and boats floating in the bay captivated Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. They "oo"ed and "ahh"ed until we came to a halt in front of city hall and I immediately got out of the car.

"It's going to be best if the three of you come with me."

They didn't need any more convincing. Actually, I think they trust me to some extent where they will follow my orders. Their smiles lit the small gathering square that is right in front of the doors. We climb the steps and open the door. The atmosphere changes their expression completely. Naruto zips up his jacket, Sasuke puts on his emotionless and controlled expression, and Sakura holds their hands and looks at the ground. I to change, going from the big sister/ mother figure, to the bomb building, killing, fighter I have to be to survive. I knew this was a safe place but something about it always made me keep my hand near my gun strapped to my upper right thigh.

"Follow me. Don't look at anybody, talk to anybody unless they talk to you first. If you talk to each other, use whispers. You don't want to annoy anyone in here."

I don't wait for an answer as I walk through the door and hear them follow me. We walk for a few minutes making several turns before finding an elevator and I usher us in and push a button taking us down. Then… we break.

"That was really scary," Sasuke trembles still not letting go of either boy.

"Yeah. Like there was a looming oppressing darkness," Sasuke chimes in.

Naruto finishes, "So those people are who you work with?"

I look at them and nod, "Yeah, those are my comrades. I've been on plenty of missions with a lot of them but I know few super personally. As for the darkness, don't worry. Everyone is usually really tense because of everything that's going on. Between planning, training, and about a hundred other things that they do I don't blame them. Ok, once we get out of this elevator, I'm going to have to give my report to my commander. You are going to sit on the floor against the wall and not go anywhere. I'm not sure how long it'll take but take a nap or something. If anyone bothers you tell them you're with Hyuga, Hinata and they should let you be. Don't be afraid. You are safe here."

These were my last reassuring words as we exited the lift and we walked yet another hallway until we came to a set of double, steal doors that fit perfectly with the concrete floors and steal walls. It was made this way to protect all of our gathered information safe. We built massive underground tunnel for that sole purpose. I sit the three of them down on the floor, making sure there were as comfy as possible before whispering, "See ye soon," and making my way through the double doors.

I walk quickly through the dark, trying to make my appearance more actable then it was. Fixing my hair here, picking off dirt there. I only stopped right before going into my commander's office. With a deep breath I push my way in side.

There I see the familiar desk with the stacks of paper and my familiar commander with a bottle of sake looking like she was having a really bad PMS Day.

She looked right at me and demanded, "You're late Hinata. Explain yourself… Now!"

Tsunade was totally drunk and I was now in a scary spot. Sure I'd been in plenty of scary spots before but… these moments always take the cake. Always. So I respond promptly.

"Well… um… you see, I kind of sort of, um, adopted three kids," I say rushing the last part.

My answer: "You Did WHAT?"

At this point, all I can think is, "Oh shiznit I'm going to die."

* * *

><p>Please REWIEW!<p> 


	4. My Goose Chase and Forgetfulness, Oops

**Hello. I think it's been a little while... sorry. So tired. So hungery... but bust upload first. Ok here it is. PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I don't own Naruto... It was drawna dnwritten by Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

><p>Honestly people, there are few things scarier that a drunk, angry Tsunade. You may laugh now but I'm serious! All I heard was her yell at me and the next thing I know: I'm on the floor with my commander on top of me. Oh yes. I know someone is about to bleed, and that someone just happened to be me today. Ah huh… some idiot is sent to the medical office everyday with some kind of injury from Tsunade, most likely because they decided to use the "O" word around her or something. Oh yeah, and in case you were wondering, this "O" word is the forbidden and most cursed of all words around Tsunade… old! Also, it helps to when you don't bring up her horrible gambling skills too. Just saying. I didn't look at he because I knew a jaw crushing punch was about to be given to me by my drunken commander. I braced myself for the worst.<p>

"Commander Tsunade," a shout came through the door before her fist connected with my face. It was Shizune, dear Shizune my savior, "Commander Tsuna-… what are you doing?"

What the hell! I'm about to get beaten up by a drunk lady (again) and all she has to say is, "What are you doing?" Well she has another thing coming! "Get over her Shizune and get Commander off of me!" I kick and thrash and with Shizune's help I finally freed myself from her clutches.

I sit in the corner trying to get my breath back as I go over how my mission went and explained my "baggage" as well. Ok so after my long story involving curse words in seven different languages, violence and threats I was released from debriefing. As soon as I stepped out of that office I let out a huge sigh of relief. Well I was relived until discovered that my munchkins had disappeared on me.

I only had two words to say to this, "Oh crap."

I didn't know where to start. The base was huge and they could have been taken anywhere… by anyone. I ran through the halls feeling my heart beat at a frantic pace and my eyes twitch into every room with open door; stopping only to open the doors that weren't. My feet hitting the floor and my breath were the only thing I could hear as I continued my search.

It had been an hour before I collapsed on a chair in in the lobby out of exhaustion. I'd failed, really, I had. I'd myself I'd keep these kids safe until it came time to turn them lose to the world. I'd made that promise this morning on our way here. Knowing that they could be sitting in an interrogation room with Ikibi or Anko maybe in some lad room being poked and prodded by the creep of a scientist, Orochimaru utterly horrified me. I shuddered at the thought or that snake of a man over those three children.

I cried. I cried and cried and cried. I couldn't stop until I felt the pressure of a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see the friendly face of my good friend Inuzuka, Kiba. I'd met him only a few years ago but we had grown very close very quickly.

"Oh Kiba-kun," I cried adding the honorific to his name which was still a habit from when I was a little girl in Japan; "I don't know what to do! I had to file a report and left them alone for barely a half hour! They're gone and I can't find them!"

He just looked at me and tried to process what I was saying but only responded with, "So who's missing?" He just kept looking at me so I decided to explain. He sat and absorbed the entire thing and once I'd finished briefing him on what happened he grabbed my hand and ran with me to the closest stair well. "I think I know the kids you're talking about. I'm sure I saw them just a bit ago in the dining hall with some guy from the medical unit of the compound."

I didn't slow down a single step, not with them in reach. I mean the medics weren't creeps or anything but there was this one guy. Well… um… hope do I put it… strange? We pushed through the door to sub level four where the smell of whatever crappy meal was being cooked next. We look around until we find a small group of four at a table. I didn't even need a closer look to know exactly who had picked up MY baggage, my annoying but grown on to baggage without my permission. His name: Kabuto Yakushi. He was barely a year older than I being born December twenty-seventh and him the twenty- ninth of February. He was really close to Orochimaru… well I think he was. I've always found him in the snake's lab when not with all the other medics.

I promptly waltz my ass over to the silver haired creeper-to-be and the first thing I hear is, "You know Hinata; it's quite irresponsible to leave three little kids just sitting around the base." He says this and simply smiles. That bastard! He just said THAT to ME and FUCKING SMILES? Who the hell does he think he is?

As pissed off at his smug remark I was going to do one of the few things I specialized in: Blackmail. "You remember last Tuesday around eleven pm right?" his face dropped as I gave a thousand watt smile, "Say one more thing like that to me again and horrible things will happen. Fist, the entire base will know about you and 'Oro-Chan'. Second, well let's just say it would be too horrible to speak aloud. Got it?" he nods clearly shaken and gets up and leaves.

I turn and look at the three questionably, "Didn't I tell you not to wonder off? Hmm?"

The three just look at me until Naruto decides to speak up, "well it's not like we wondered off. Kabuto asked us if we wanted food so we said sure. Believe it! He's really nice."

I roll my eyes at their innocence and blindness, "Fine, just this one time but I want you to stay away from him for now on." I received a group of collective 'awes' until Kiba told them to do as I say and offered to walk us back to my room for the night.

On the elevator ride down to sub level seven which was the Women's housing floor, introduced the kids and we talked… or at least until we reached level seven and Kiba threw Naruto roughly out of the elevator for calling him 'Puppy'. Oh the hilarity of it all. I fought back a chuckle. By the time we reached my dorm, number 444, I wish Kiba a good night and give him a long warm hug until Sasuke buts in.

"So are you two going to stand there in the hallway hugging or are you going to get this over with and just make out all ready?'

We jumped away from each other as soon as we realized how close our faces were. "Sasuke-teme, don't say stuff like that to your higher ups. Oh! Kiba-kun, how about we grab breakfast together tomorrow at around nine-ish?"

He simply looked at me, nodded and walked away. Every time I try to show affection to him like that he gets all quiet and it's really pissing me off as to the reason why. Either way, I dealt with it and shut the door behind me and realized my big mistake. There were three of us and only one bed… and a bathtub, but the bathtub isn't very comfy contrary to popular belief. I got drunk once and fell asleep in on. It took a three hour long message of deep tissue pain and agony to relieve the knots. My massive hangover paled in comparison. That entire day way a true "Fuck My Life" moment.

I didn't care about anything right now though. I quickly ran across the small room and jumped face first into my queen sized bed. I groaned with delight at how soft my standard Konaha room and mattress felt after a week of sleeping in my car or on the ground, eating sloppily made food with my limited food supplies, and always on guard. It really does something to you, especially when it's what you do day in and day out. It gets to you after a while and you start to appreciate the small things in life and even more grateful for the larger things.

"Ok so do we want to take showers or just sleep as is?"

"Shower!" The three of them said all at once without hesitation which for some reason intimidated me for a second. Only a second though! Hinata Hyuga won't be afraid of little kids! Not now or ever!

"Ok but you better make it quick ones because if we run out of hot water I'll kick all your asses! Believe it!"

They all gave me a curious look before Sakura decided that she would bath first and left our presence. The time passed slowly because no one was speaking but I was used to it being silent. However, Naruto soon came over to me and spoke.

"So, ahh…, Hinata. I thought what you said earlier was pretty cool."

I snicker, "Oh Naruto-kun, if you think my death threats are cool you'll practically die when I say something intelligent."

He stuck his tongue out at me, "Not that. Believe it! I thought it sounded really cool and I wanted to know why you said it."

So this kids has (some) brains after all. "Oh, right. I'm not sure where I got believe it from but I say it because I want you to believe what I say. To believe what I do. Though most importantly, to believe in me. That I'll always be there and I won't ever falter in that promise because it's my way of life and my way of combat and I'll stick to it to the end!"

He looked at me with awe… hehe; I think I just earned some respect.

"You wouldn't mind if I, ah…"

"Used it? Nah. Go ahead. Try it!"

He looked at me hesitantly and let a booming voice rip through the room startling even Sasuke- duck butt, "I'm Uzumaki, Naruto! BELIEVE IT!"

…

…

…

"Well," I say suddenly feeling incredibly small next to this little giant, "it certainly fits your personality. Oh, I've got to take Sakura-Chan her towel."

I got off the bed and went into the bathroom with some clothes and a towel. I help her out of the shower and help towel her off.

"Thanks you Hinata for helping us," I hear little Sakura peep.

"You welcome Hinata-chan. You know, you don't always have to act so shy. I haven't known you for that long but I'm sure that with time we can make you into an independent, fearsome young woman. How would that sound?" I look into her eyes and she can tell I really mean that words I say.

She looks at me and smiles which I take for a yes and together we get her into one of my large night shirts and an extra pair of her own panties. Apparently that's the only thing that they all had. Go figure.

After Sakura, Sasuke got in the shower. Just as his time was up, a knock on my door and I go to answer it. I peeped out the crack I made and saw it was one of the few people I'd trust with my life: Hatake, Kakashi. He makes a motion for me to step outside. I do and I see him wearing his normal attire: no shirt revealing his (oh so sexy) abs, fitted black-blue pants (still very sexy), his Konaha head band over his forehead so that the Akatsuki "know exactly where to shoot", a black mask used to hid his face, and a greyish trench coat that sometimes and, sometimes not covered up his ANBU tattoo on his left pectoral right over his heart.

Reaching ANBU was one of the highest privileges in Konaha. It granted you entrance to Top Secret information, battle planning, everything. Even I don't know. I'm not ANBU… yet.

"So the rumors are true… you're back and you blew up an entire base. I must say… I'm almost impressed." He says so nonchalantly and pulls out the ever famous Icha Icha Paradise. A pervy book, written by a pervy man, but I will say, they aren't that bad. Creepy, yeah but otherwise the story is excellent. Don't mistake me for liking them. I only read on book.

"Well yeah," I answer getting irritated at the fact he reads THAT while talking to me, "Did you expect me to not come back at all. Really Kakashi, do you think that low of me?"

He peers up over the edge of his book, "Hn? What? Oh right, of course I don't think lowly of you my little Hinata. A teacher must always have fate in his student. However I must say I'm surprised at how quickly you got back. I thought for sure you'd be gone for at least two more days. How'd you get back so fast?"

I snort, "How do you think? You've experienced my driving. I totally kicked some serious ass too dude."

"Really? Nice. Well I'm glad you're back though because-"

I never got to hear the because part because a loud crashing noise was heard in my room and as I open the door I see several things. First is Sasuke making an angry but blushing face half way out of the bathroom. Second was Sakura looking around frantically trying to be of some use. Third was most interesting, Naruto on his back propping himself up on his elbows in the middle of the room soaking wet and tomatoe red. He looked to me, "Hinata! Stupid Sasu-," he stopped mid-sentence staring right past me, "Ka-kashi? Is that you?"

"Naruto?" was all the older man could say.

Oh yeah…. I forgot they knew each other. Oops.

* * *

><p>Well...? You likey? Please review! If you want a picture of what Kakashi looks like click the following link..com#/d4fshrc Thanks! REVIEW say the kitty! =^-^=


	5. Explanations and Much Needed Sleep

Oh yes… now this was awkward. So just a recap. A towel-clad blushing yet angry Sasuke, a frantic Sakura, and a wet, blushing, shocked Naruto suddenly realizing that one of the few people that belong to his family that he loves and cares about is standing right before his eyes. I, in this scenario, felt the worst because I was the one who not only left the three of them alone in the room (disaster waiting to happen) and also for not realizing that I stood in between the reunion of loved ones.

Naruto looked to Kakashi in a daze and walked over to him. "Kakashi… what are you doing here?" The word rolled off his lips softly and hesitantly. He looked as though the Kakashi before him wasn't real, but a cruel joke of mistaken identity. The next thing cleared up any doubt in his mind though as Kakashi did something I'd only ever seen him do once before. In less than two seconds he was across the room holding Naruto in his arms looking like it would kill him to be separated.

"When you and Iruka hadn't showed up I thought the worst had happened. I thought they'd kidnapped you or even kill-", he was unable to choke out the last few words because he didn't want to even begin to visualize his best friend, nearly brother (people often mistook them for a gay couple but I assure you, they are strait. I found girly mags under bother of their beds once) dead along with their "son and nephew" Naruto who apparently been trusted to Iruka for safe keeping by his real, but oh so dead family.

The both of them looked like a sniffling mess, all runny faced and emotional. I actually felt a little jealous. Two family members being reunited after several months of separation and constant worry. It was something I've always wanted and always will want for the rest of my life.

"I don't understand Uncle Kakashi, why are you here?"

He looked at me and I nodded back. I knew it was going to be a long and most likely top secret story, but I felt that even though he was a loud mouth, he could keep this quiet for his family. "Um, Naruto, how about you spent the night with me and I'll tell you everything you probably want to know. Is that ok?"

Naruto looked to me unsure of whether or not to go with him. I'm positive that Kakashi didn't dress and act like the badass he really was when he was with his family. I smile at him assuring him that this was His Kakashi and that he would always be his Uncle. He lets go of the still teary eyed man and walks over to Sakura whom he proceeds to hug and say good night to. After her he ran straight to Sasuke and practically tackled him. (In my world, I call it glopping roughly. It's also what the guys do in football. However, before we got too off track, let's get back to what's important.) There was an audible "oof" and "Get off of me" before I rushed into the bathroom to make sure one hadn't killed the other. There I saw what would be scared into my mind for the rest of my life. The two of them on the floor with a Naruto giving Sasuke the tightest hug in the world and Sasuke looking like his rib cage was collapsing. The face he made was too funny and I had to laugh. I practically doubled over in hysterics. I'd never seen Uchiha, Itachi but if this was his brother than they had to look alike somehow… right? I couldn't happen to think of how we could just release little huggie Naruto on the Akatsuki and he'd wipe them out.

I chuckle at the thought and get a queer look from Sasuke who sneered, "What are you laughing at? How about you pry this idiot off me and stop standing around being useless."

"You Sasuke, you're funny. You also ask like a little bastard though so I'm going to have to go with teme. Hehehe. Sasuke-teme! Sasuke-teme!" I laughed and helped him up where as he muttered some kind of thanks and kicked both me and Naruto out of the bathroom so he could change.

I'd ushered both my perverted friend and his family member out the door telling them to meet me and Kiba in the dining hall around nine tomorrow morning. Once more, I collapse with Sakura on my bed. I so don't want to get up and shower but, to but it as bluntly as possible, smelled horridly, was dirty, slightly bloody, and my normally taken care of hair hadn't been washed for about a week. So yeah…. I was gross. It didn't take long for Sasuke to get out of the bathroom. I locked the door behind me with a sigh. I see my reflection in the mirror.

I wasn't tall but not short either, about five foot six and 145 pounds if I had to give an estimate. Despite my pure Japanese heritage, I certainly didn't look it. More European than anything with my porcelain color, smooth skin now covered with a layer of a dirt-sweat mix. The proof was under my nails when I dragged them along my forearm leaving red scrapes. Despite its disgusting state, my hair was like it always was: short. I'd kept the front two pieces long enough to frame my ale face with its dark indigo-black color and the rest was about three inches long. I looked at the girl in the mirror and she stared back. Those lavender-white eyes were so foreign and so familiar. A window to the past and a door to the future. The blessing and the curse of seeing them and seeing the ghosts of my family. They ran through my family and now I was the only one with them.

Shaking my head I remove any thoughts from my mind that made me want to die. I turn on the water and stripe my clothes. My several bracelets, industrial combat boots, tall socks were first to leave. Next was my black jeans that I'd hand stitched the Konaha emblem on and my pant leg. Oh the jacket. It was torn, and ratty. Missing a chunk of sleeve on one arm and just about all of it on the other. Replacing it was going to be a must along with more ace bandages that I used for binding.

Stepping into the hot water, I felt the world melt away, both literally and metaphorically. I was free from my uncomfortable clothes and enveloped in warmth. I go right to work scrubbing the hell out of my scalp and rinsing the shampoo out of my hair… and repeat. I may have been hardcore but I didn't ever want to be caught with dandruff. The soap slid over my skin and it tingled with the feeling of anti-bacterial cleansing product doing its job. The rest of my shower continued in this manner of doing what was so desperately needed but done slowly to prolong shower time. By the time I'd washed my face and shaved, I was dizzy with sleep. I wouldn't last long until I passed out.

I dry my body and shake out my hair. With my towel around my body, I walk into my room and go for my most favorite pair of pajamas. My purple and blue plaid boxer shorts and a black tank top. I was way beyond wanting sleep. It was to the point of between sleeping and eating... I'd choose sleep, no contest. I throw the covers back and find both Sasuke and Sakura already asleep. I'd wondered where they'd gone to. I wrapped the covers around all three of us and was out before I could register what time it really was.

**Naruto**

Kakashi and walked away from Hinata's room and down the hallway. It was silent and I wanted to say something, anything but couldn't. Where was he for those three months? Why hadn't he tried to find me? Why was he here? Who was he really? I'd never seen him or Iruka in this kind clothing or talk about any of this stuff. Did Iruka even know? If he did was that why he'd been taken away? Why?

Kakashi looks down and puts his hand on my head like he'd always done to me. "So Naruto, what are thinking about right now?"

So I guess I did make some kind of stupid face when I was thinking. "Well I was wondering why you were here. Is that something you can tell me?"

He looked at me and I could tell he knew there was going to be no getting around it. "Well I'll give you all the answers you want when we get back to my room. I got to know. Who were those two other kids with Hinata?"

"Oh! The girl's name is Sakura Haruno and the boy's name is Sasuke Uchiha. After Iruka and I were uh... you know, separated, I found Sasuke after a week. He wondered by himself for a month until he found me at a park. We traveled around for three months until we fund Sakura. People burned down her house and she was separated from her mom and dad. She was all alone for about two weeks and then we took her with us. They're my friends and I'm happy I met them. Sometimes Sasuke and I fight but we get along well and Sakura is like a puppy we took in. We care a lot about her and she cares about us."

He raised his eyes brows at me. "So um, what happened in the bathroom that caused you to get thrown out?"

The incident was still playing over and over in my mind. "Well I went to take Sasuke his towel and I guess I scared him. The idiot punched me out of the bathroom." I answered him giving the abridged version of what happened. I didn't really want to tell anyone because I was really embarrassed about it.

What really happened started the same way, taking Sasuke his towel. I go into the bathroom and the water was off and I saw the outline of Sasuke on the curtain for the shower. He told me to just come over and hand him the towel because it was really cold. So I take three steps and slip in a puddle causing me to go face first to the shower. I tried to grab the curtain but I missed and fell right on top of Sasuke. We were so close for just a second until he pushed me off him and threw me out the door. I landed roughly on the floor but I didn't notice. Id felt funny. Like something had been cut and retied in me. I couldn't explain it but I'm still sure it was the jab to the gut he gave me.

"Oh, ok," Kakashi said interrupting my flashback.

Kakashi was always quite. He likes to read and is a stranger to having a conversation. We continued to walk until we hit the floor above the one we'd just been on and rom 102. We went in and I ran over to the bed and jumped in. I'd missed doing that. I'd wake up every morning and go to both of my guardian's beds and jump on them and wake them up. Though there were a few times I found them in the same bed but I never questioned. It was just the way it was. Sometimes I slept with Kakashi or Iruka when I had a bad dream so maybe they have bad dreams as well.

Kakashi went into his bathroom with his clothes and spoke through the door, "I guess I'll answer your questions now. Did Hinata tell you what this place was and what it was for?"

I shouted a no towards the door and he continued, "You are in the headquarters for Konaha of northeaster America. We have bases all over the world. The code name for this particular base is The Hidden Leaf Village or Village Hidden in the Leaves. Either one works. We are a large group or rebels fighting against the criminal organization: Akatsuki. About twenty five years ago they suddenly grasped hold of the entire world. They had been around before that but not to that extent. We do whatever we can to sabotage them and their efforts while providing a place for refugees to take cover. That's all I can really tell you or my commander would cut my tongue out. I'm not kidding. She's already done it to one idiot stupid enough to blab."

I gulped. Was that the commander that Hinata had mentioned she needed to speak with? I didn't want to know. I had too many questions. "So did Iruka know, you know, about all this?"

Kakashi walked out of his bathroom in black flannel pajama pants and an Icha Icha tee shirt. "Yeah, he did. Didn't like it much but h was part of it. He was always for peace. He was a real pushover actually. So fighting didn't appeal until I convinced him that we're fighting for peace that millions of people will be happier in the end."

I didn't know that about him. He always seemed to be pretty tough. When he wasn't taking care of me, the house, or gardening; he'd be doing sit up, push up and punching a tree in the back yard among other things.

"So what do you know what the Akatsuki would be doing to Iruka because they took him?" I was concerned. Kakashi was concerned. I bet he knew I'd ask and I knew he wouldn't want to answer.

"I'm sure he's fine Naruto. He'll be back with us soon so just go to sleep. No more questions tonight."

He slid into the bed and plopped me beside him. I pulled the covers up and feel asleep soon after feeling safe for the first time in months.

**Kakashi**

Naruto was getting a little too inquisitive for his own good at this age. I didn't want to tell him the odds of us ever seeing Iruka alive. I let the tears slide down my face only after I was sure he was asleep. I didn't want him to be worried any more than he was. I couldn't help but think of how they were or had tortured him. He was in their system. They knew he knew things. He was part of the hackers unit and information processing team. I knew it was my fault he was in their system. I wanted him inside and not in the field. I cared for him too much to let him get hurt. We needed him though. That's what got him hurt though. One firewall. That's it. He missed it somehow and they got the majority of his personal information. Why did I have to leave before him?

I kept thinking like this until I feel to sleep's pull but I knew it wouldn't bring relief. I'd dream of him. Dream of all the horrors I'd seen over the years, everything. I never wanted Naruto to have to experience any of this. I didn't want Iruka to have to be going through what he was or is going through. I wanted to hold him in my arms right now like the many nights before Naruto was entrusted to us. Iruka wanted to raise him in a somewhat normal family setting, as an honor to his dead mother and father. We wanted him to have a family life as close to the one he should had rightfully had in the first place. We did this for him. Our effort was for him and it was wasted. Wasted as soon as he'd been pulled into this. The thoughts twirled in my mind. Once more, I cried myself to sleep.


	6. I'm a boy, and I didn't start It

**Ehehe. Sorry for the time. =_=" School finals can be a pain. But here it is Alot of memory in this one.**

**I am now going to tell you I own not Naruto.**

** I also guess this is close to christmas so Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Fighter~<strong>

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, BAM!

I awoke with a groan and smacked the top of my alarm so hard the front screen was now cracked. Great, just great. Now I have to go and buy a new one. … Oh well.

I roll my not so happy ass out of bed and thunked on the floor. Let me tell you… it's a lot harder than I thought. I barely pull myself to my feet and shuffle into the bathroom.

I flipped on the water but on the coldest setting. It was a mandatory thing for everyone to take an icy shower. Overall, if you didn't there was punishment. I remembered looking back as I went on auto-pilot taking my clothes off.

When I'd first come to the organization about, what… four years ago, I refused to do the whole shower thing for the first five or six weeks I'd been here... I guess Tsunade found out. One day I was pulled out of my bed really early and taken down to the disciplinary level and strapped into an ice bath. Every day for the next week I was unceremoniously ripped from my covers, stripped and left in the fridge tub for at least twelve hours. One day when I was filing papers I came across my information regarding my history at the base. As I opened it I read about the entire discipline action in great detail. It had seemed to be a report of some kind. At the bottom of the paper was a name and room number was signed: Inuzuka, Kiba room 365.

Now I knew where the sorry bastard slept. Hehe. The next morning I'd woken up really early and made my way to, you guessed it, room 365. I knocked quite a bit on the door before I could hear him shout something like "Yeah I'm coming," and "I'm having that dream again." It didn't matter to me either way though.

I could feel his fear as he opened his door. Oh yes. I also knew that there was pure malice and malevolence radiating off my body. He shrank back just a little as I launched myself from my standing position to us rolling on the floor.

I'd be winning as I clawed him and getting in as many punches as I could to his face. Then he'd be winning by rolling me on my stomach and pinning me to the ground. Unfortunately for my adrenaline pumping state, I couldn't move I kicked and screamed. I'm more than positive my heel made contact with his head. It hadn't taken long before Kiba's neighbors had shown up and restrained me. I however, never one to leave without the last laugh, gave Kiba a swift kick to the "man parts" right as he began to stand. The other men restraining me put me in solitary confinement for the day so I could calm down. No one ever really talks about it but from what I heard; Kiba was stuck all day in bed with an icepack. In my mind, I'd won. Several days later I apologized to the kick but nothing else. We'd been friends ever since.

I snicker at the memory as I get out of my icy shower. It doesn't take long for me to dry off my hair and make sure my towel is secure around me as I run over to my closet. I flip through different shirts and decide to put together my favorite outfit. First were my panties and my chest bindings. Once I had those two articles of clothing on, I felt covered enough that I could feel comfortable with dropping my towel. Next was my long sleeved fishnet shirt then my mid-calf "ninja pants" as several people had called them, of dark lavender color. Then my navel length, black t-shirt with a really low V-neck but it didn't matter to me. I had bindings. Over that was a beige and purple jacket that I normally wore open.

I stood there taking in the warmth that was my clothing. I still find it amazing that my comrades and I are always immersed in the common everyday things like breakfast, soft clothing, indoor plumbing and so on and so forth. I guess it's a result of what we do. You learn to pay attention to the smallest things in life because you never know if you'll be dead tomorrow or not.

I hear a flush in the bathroom along with the facet and soon Sasuke appears through the door. I look to him and he smirks. Haughty little brat.

"So… how long have you been up," hoping it hasn't been long enugh for him to see me in my underwear or less than preveiously stated. Hey, I may be tough but I am a bit body shy.

"Long enough," was the answer I recived along with another smirk. So he DID see after all! That little perverted bastard. Really! The kid was ten.

I calmed the blush that was now spreading on my cheeks and told him to go brush his teeth with one of the extra toothbrushes in my bathroom. I decided that it was time to awaken Sakura from her sleep. I set myself on the edge of the bed and shake her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, it's time to wake up," she rolls over, "Come on, you need to get up now."

I don't wait for her answer. I pull the bed sheets back and pro her up in the floor.

"Go have Sasuke give you one of the extra tooth brushes and pull yourself together. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes."

She walks sleepily to the bathroom where Sasuke was standing with a toothbrush in his mouth and I turn my attention t my closet. I reach into the very back and shuffle a few parcels around and soon find my objective.

It was like going back in time for me as I dig though one of the two boxes I had that held all the secrets to my past: old clothing, photos, documents, and my birth certificate along with a few other seemingly worthless things. They were, however, priceless to me considering the fact that I had to rob the bank that my family kept all the most important items of the Hyuga.

I finally pull the first thing I'd been looking for: an old sea foam-green yukata. Though age, the vibrant purple dragonflies still flew around the bottom hem standing out against the green. I can't help but remember the story behind it.

I'd been on the brink of turning ten by the time I'd traveled to a small but wealthy village on the east coast. There, I'd somehow managed to find a family who'd taken me in and treated me as though I was their natural born daughter. I bonded with them and fit in snugly like an odd puzzle piece from a separate puzzle that still managed to fit. For the first time in a long time I was happy. Or at least I was until the summer festival hit. My foster parents had bought this Yukata just for me and they dressed me in it telling me how lovely I looked. They started dropping hints all day that they were planning to adopt me. I was a quite a bit more intelligent that I seemed. I enjoyed the day, for them. I'd decided to leave that night but wanted to leave them with kind memories. That's why I let the wind blow through my hair. I let my "little sister" have the remains of my shaved ice. Why I rolled in the grass and smashed watermelon with the other kids. My demeanor changes as soon as we'd gotten ready for bed. I found convenient traveling tote bags and a backpack and stuffed it full with my newly acquired things. As many changes of clothes as possible, my dental supplies, hair bush, and allowance I'd earned were all safely in my tote bag. I'd been enrolled in a school as well and decided to take my Math and English text books too. I wrote a note of fair well and thanks before heading out into the night. I watched the news and read the papers carefully for several weeks afterwards to make sure the police didn't find me.

I'd always wondered what my life would have been like had I stayed. I held the fabric up. I can only sigh knowing that even if I wanted to; I could never go back and change things. I shrug the thoughts off and continue to dig. Until I found the second article of clothing: a black school uniform with a high collared coat, white shirt, and red tie.

It was barely a month after I left the family that I found a new pace to call home. At the age of eleven, for the first time in my life, had I actually thought of attending an official school. Sure the family I'd previously stayed with taught me basic math and literature but what I wanted to learn the most was English. I'd wanted so badly to go to America, to be away from the place that reminded me every day of my lost life. After watching the school for a few days I waited until a majority of the students had left I went in. I wandered around in the foreign territory that is school. The bulletin boards plastered with notices for sports and study hall schedules. After a while I managed to find the correct office and approached the head master.

He greeted me and asked my business with him. I'd told him that I wished to apply for school. Before I could get any farther I as cut off with a monotone, "No. This is an all-boys school. You are female." With that I threw all dignity and self-pride out the window and begged.

"Please! You have to let me in. I don't have anywhere else to go! I can cut my hair and talk differently. I've pretended to be a boy before! Please, I need this!" I'd dropped to the floor and bowed. I'm not sure what made him change his mind but I could hear him scribble on a paper and drop it on my back.

"Do everything on this list and be back by tomorrow afternoon. We'll provide you with your school supplies," was all that I got before I heard the door close. I lifted my head and read the list: short haircut, chest bindings, male night wear, and toiletries. I didn't really understand the need for the chest bindings and toiletries I'd bought that day but I guess one day I'd end up needing them for something.

By the end of the day my mid-back length hair had been chopped leaving two pieces framing my face. I'd thought it seemed fine but the headmaster sighed saying something about how I still looked very feminine though brushed it off. I'd also acquired the nightwear and my school supplies. That day I moved into a dorm with the student body head, a boy by the name of Kurahashi ,Kuroda. He was three years me senior making him thirteen and my best friend.

One day, a few months after my own thirteenth birthday I learned something very interesting about being a girl. Yes, Mother Nature's gift had been bestowed on me and I was terrified. Kuroda had come back after school and found me. I told him what was happening and how I thought I was dying. All he did was blush. Until that time he still believed me to be male. Sure he'd walked in on me showering but due to my still undeveloped chest (to my relief and disappointment) though he never my lower half thankfully.

"So… are you uh… you know, a girl?" He stuttered while he asked as I could practically see him looking back to try to remember any of my behavior that should have tipped him off. The baffled look spread across his face, "I can't believe it. Sure I thought you were feminine or even gay but female? No way!"

At that point in time I had no shame and decided to prove it the only way I could, I peel off all my clothes in one swift motion and stood there in the light. To keep things short and sweet, Kuroda didn't recover from his nosebleed until an hour afterward.

Now that he knew my secret, we suddenly became close. The day I left for my ship ride to America he gave me all his CDs in hope I remember him and our friendship.

I quickly got over the overwhelming memory as Sasuke and Sakura came from the bathroom. They barely catch the fabric as I toss it to them. "Put these on and I'll help you with them"

They did as they were told and began to change. When they both turned back around I awed. They were just so cute. Sasuke in my old black uniform and Sakura in my yukata.

I seal Sakura up with the obi and hear Sasuke speak, "I hope you do realize its two minutes to nine. Shouldn't you at least be half way there to be there on time?"

I look at the clock, swear, and pull the two of them out the front door. We ran past the elevator and to the stair well. Sure taking the elevator was less tiring but the slow pace made me anxious. I watched as the numbers passed as we ran from floor seven to floor four, and burst through the hall door. The digital clock on the wall read 9:03. I practically jumped! I was only three, count 'em, three minutes late! After I'd gotten close with Kakashi, adopted his habit of being tardy but I was trying so hard to break it.

"Ok, grab a plate, a tray, and a few utensils. When you walk down the line look at the person serving you and nod yes if you want something and no if you don't. Everything is pretty good. Just stay away from the breakfast burritos if you happen to eat one, well tell me so we can get you on some laxatives and pump your stomach right away. Get it? Good. See you at the table," I quickly as I run toward the line with multiple plates even though I was to only have one. What can I say; I haven't had a decently filling meal in forty-eight hours. So yeah… I pretty much became a food eating demon.

I'd gotten my food and began to walk around looking for the table that Kiba and Kakashi would be sitting at. It took a few minutes and by the time I spotted them Sakura and Sasuke had had caught up with me. I took my place across from Kiba with Kakashi on my left and Naruto just on the other side of him. Sasuke sat in front of Naruto and Sakura in front of Kakashi.

I greeted them with both Kiba and Naruto raising a hand in acknowledgement as they scarfed down their pancakes.

The most civil reply I got was from Kakashi, "Hello Hinata. My my, isn't that an abundance of food?"

"Oh shut up Mr. I-don't-eat-in front-of-people-so-they-don't-see-my-face. I bet that when you're all alone you gorge yourself on cake!"

"Interesting theory," was his reply, "though instead about worrying about my food and concern yourself with the fact your eight bowls of oatmeal is getting cold."

I could have snapped back but I grasped I was defeated and began to practically rape my oatmeal.

"You know Hinata; if you stuff your face like that you'll end up choking. And you know what? I won't help you out 'cause I'll think that it's freaking hilarious that you died choking on oatmeal," Kiba chuckled at me.

Once more I ignore a comment on how much food I was eating and start on the eighth bowl. I shovel it all in my mouth and chug a glass of milk before looking, completely ready to give a full on verbal ass-whooping. Kiba, for some mysterious reason, wasn't there. I look left, right, then lean over the table and find a sight to see. There Kiba was spread eagle on the floor with a hash brown ball stuck between his eyes. I tried so hard to contain my laughter until a lump of what looked to be biscuits and gravy soared passes my right ear and nailed the bald guy sitting behind Kiba in the back of the head.

That was it. It looked he got pooped on by a huge bird. I doubled over laughing and pointing. I guess I was too busy looking like an idiot to notice the guy stand up holding half of a cream cheese lathered bagel in his hand.

I straighten just in time to feel a thunk on my chest and I look down. There, stuck to me, was previously stated bagel. My eyes narrow. Sure I'd laughed but I wasn't the fool who threw the food.

"Is that how you want it to be?" My voice lowered.

Baldy smirked, "Bring it bitch!"

"Oh, I intend to. Believe me," I replied as I could see Kakashi getting the kids under the table. He knew what was about to happen. I yelled "It." The "It" you were never supposed to say in this hall. The last guy that did was the guy that started said "It" was punished my Commander Tsunade and was in the hospital wing for a month. I however, didn't start this. I only announced it. The two words slipped from my tongue, "FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks~ mew.<strong>


	7. Jam and other stuff May it begin Love?

**Hey! Happy New Years everybody. Sorry for the wait. Winter break leaves no time for me to do anything! Two holidays and Two birthdays. Also suffering minor writer's block. Once I can actually see my insperetion everyday again I'm sure it'll pass. So with that... enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I would like to own Naruto. That means Idon't own it... but I'd like too.**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Fighter~<strong>

As soon as the words left my lips, the air was an explosion of food. I jumped over the table and pushed the still out of it Kiba under the table with the kids. I rise next to Kakashi. With a nod we rush into action. The basic motions of dodging ran through my head: duck, swerve, turn, lean left, slide right. Kakashi was, how should I say, less involved. He stood there with his "Book" and barely moved his head and arms to avoid and food in his hair or on his "Book". Other than that, he was becoming a food statue before my eyes. Oh well. If he wants to spent the next three hours getting the grey mush out of his clothes then that's him.

I ran throughout the room grabbing and chucking whatever objet my hand graced whether it is cutlery, dishes, food, or even trash. I didn't even aim. As long as I hit something what it was didn't matter to me what or who it was. I could feel all the stress that was built up in my system from the past few days being to leave me. I was actually starting to have… fun. I could see the smiles on the others' faces even through the bombardment of food.

It was strange how adults could have the most fun during a food fight in the middle of a war. Though I guess the war is the reason why we have fun. We learn to appreciate the little things like the crapy food here on base, indoor plumbing, and even all the people we hate the living gut of. It's because you never know if this day, this hour, this very second will be your last and you want to die knowing you were grateful for everything. The good times and bad.

My philosophical thinking didn't matter right now though. All that did was that there was a tall red-head in front of me with a handful of what looked to be some kind of goo. We were thinking the same thing. I knew it, he knew it. One of us was going down today and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me. I raise the grungy green plate in front of me that could be used as either shield or weapon.

He hurled his goo as I, the plate. The sticky substance was no match for my solid object that cut right through mess and hit the sorry idiot strait in the forehead sending him flying to the wall, landing him on the floor semi-conscious. My glorious victory was short lived though as the now two hunks of mass splattered me: one on my left shoulder and the other, my right hip. My eyes narrow; I'll have to change clothes after this. I reach for my shoulder and my finger drags itself through the stain. My pointer and thumb rub it between themselves and I stick it in my mouth. My eyes narrow; I'll have to change clothes after this. I reach for my shoulder and my finger drags itself through the stain. My pointer and thumb rub it between themselves and I stick it in my mouth… strawberry jam. I hate strawberry jam.

The end was near.. Or at least for him it was as I walked over to him with a glazed expression. My hands gathered the jam reminisces and stood over him.

With a single throw slam, jam splattered over his face while the shock caused him to pass out. Victory. Oh how sweet it was, like jam.

The flooding feeling of pride flowed through me but left quickly being replaced by the hunger for more. I spin on my heel and found myself face to face with none other than Commander Tsunade. I was totally screwed. "Why, hello Commander," I manage to say with a sweet innocent tone, "How is this morning treating you?"

Whether she took me seriously or not, I'll never know but her answer sounded pretty sarcastic, "Well Just fine actually. I woke up, showered, had some sake, did paper work, and came here for breakfast. There only one tiny thing…," her poison laced voice and false smile put me on edge, "THERE'S A FOOD FIGHT IN THE DINNING HALL!"

Her sudden increase in volume made me shrink back. She gained control of her temper though and looked around. Sighing, Tsunade whispered something about how they better have apple sauce left of she was going to slaughter every fool in the room as she stepped onto the table. Surveying her surrounding for a quick second, she took a rather imposing stand: feet apart, shoulders back, chin out; shouting at the top of her lungs, "**ENOUGH!**"

The hall went completely silent except for the muck falling off people with every person's undivided action on their fierce leader. "I want to know who started this and if no one comes forward… well let's just say I've been developing some new toxins I've been dying to test. So, anyone wanna fess up and get it over with, here is your chance."

Everyone looked around and whispered frantically to one another. NO one wanted to become Tsunade's guinnie pig and knew that she made good on everything. Eventually one person scared shitless enough to crack pointed to Me! "I-it was her! S-she yelled it. I s-s-saw her with my very e-eyes!"

Everyone looked at me, "Aw come on! I only announced it! I didn't throw first." There was no way I was going to take the fall.

Tsunade looked to me, "Well… which story is true because if one person doesn't come clean everyone will be punished."

She jumped down in front of me and grabbed my shirt, "Wait!" A cry was heard through the hall and the crowd began to split. Down the empty row came the person I never expected: little Sakura. "Wait! Stop! It was my fault!"

I felt my mouth drop. Sure I hadn't known her very long but still… Sakura? No way. "Sakura-chan, you don't have to step forward and take the blame. Honestly." I really didn't want her to go through whatever Tsunade was going to do.

Something strange happened though. I swear I saw her eyes glisten and a wave of confidence flood her. "It was me," a strange voice came from her. It sounded like her only…darker, harsher, raising in volume. Kiba out. Miss Hinata laughed when she saw Kiba and the guy behind him got her with a bagel. Ya happy?"

I stared, Naruto stared, Sasuke stared. I think we all stared at Sakura not believing what we just heard. She just seemed so quiet and shy. I guess if you get her blood going she can break that shell and release the inner her.

"So little girl-"

"The names Sakura… Haruno, Sakura."

"Whatever Sakura. If you were the first one to trow then you can come with me. We're going to talk." Sakura was grabbed by the back of her yukata and dragged her off to her office. I couldn't say that I felt sorry for her because she was young so Tsunade most likely wasn't going to be too hard on her but still. This was Tsunade we're talking about.

Everyone looked around for a hall minuet before they dispersed to their rooms or gym showers to get cleaned up. I was torn between trusting Tsunade and showering, however Tsunade weighed more heavily on my mind so I swiftly made my way to the elevator and descended my way to floor ten where my drunkard Commander.

I reach the level I'm looking for and find the correct office. Leaning up against the cold door, I press my ear against the barrier; straining to hear inside.

"Normally I'm not so lenient toward those who break the rules," came from the voice that was here I'm going to be easy on you and let you off with a warning."

Everything was silent for about thirty seconds until I heard Tsunade tell Sakura rather loudly to speak up, "I said that I was sorry about throwing the food. It won't happen again. I'm also sorry for being rude to you earlier."

"All in the past. Though I expect you to follow the rules from now on. Say, have you ever considered joining the resistance?"

I snort. It was so her to try and recruit people. I wondered how this was going to go down so I continue to listen.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean, Sakura: I think that in a few years when you're old enough and have had some training, you'd make a great operative. Think about it: ridding the world of evil, taking revenge on the people that hurt the ones you love- don't make that face. You're easy to read. I can tell you that the Akatsuki took important people from you. You wouldn't have found you're way here otherwise… no one does. So what you say?"

I don't hear and answer from Sakura but I hear Tsunade respond to whatever she said with a, "Ok well you think about it. When you've made your decision come back and talk to me."

The footsteps approached the door and I scrambled to my feet so I'm not caught eavesdropping. I'm barely on my feet when the door opens and Sakura walks out from under Tsunade's arm. She eyed me suspiciously. "Hello Hyuga... what are you doing here?"

I stared, trying to keep a straight face, "I'd noticed that you'd taken Sakura and I thought that I should wait for her because she wouldn't know her way back to her room. I could escort her."

We looked at each other for a minute. I could tell she was trying to pick out whether or not I was lying.

"Ok Sakura! I guess we'd better get going! We don't want to keep the Commander from her work," I grab her hand and pull her down the hallways away from the intimidating gaze of my Leader.

After reaching the elevator and punching the level seven button I ask, "So what are you going to do?"

She looks to me, "I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean: are you going to join. You don't have to. You can stay here and be a doctor or something like that. You're only ten. How about you spent some more time here and make your decision then."

She looked at me and nodded, "I guess but sometimes I don't feel ten. I feel older."

"Well either way… when you're god and ready to make the choice you'll know. It's a life changing decision so sit on it for a while. Now let's get out of these cloths and into something clean. I'm covered in food; you're covered in food… might as well start a walking food service!" We found this extremely funny and giggled our way to my room.

Once back, we change in some of my old pajamas and head back out with no shame. I'm ashamed to say that I hadn't even noticed that Sasuke wasn't with us.

Presuming that Sasuke stuck with Naruto and that Naruto was with Kakashi… with them is where we would find him. Perhaps even Kiba. Yup… to Kakashi's room was where we were going. I walk right past the elevator and to the stairs. I take them whenever I can considering I don't always get to the gym so the quick half-assed jog helps.

We quickly reach Kakashi's room and find in crowded with him standing in the center, Naruto and Sasuke bickering on one corner, Kiba on the bed still out of it, Asuma desperately fingering a packet of cancer sticks, and Gai in all his tattoo spandex and leg warmer glory trying to battle with Kakashi.

"Kakashi! In the name of Youth I challenge you to a battle!"

Kiba farted and muttered, "No not there! That tickles."

Asuma started scratching his head faster and faster.

Naruto and Sasuke were talking too fast to keep up with but I did get something about pink boxers and the fight.

Kakashi only looked to me with a plea coming from his right eye practically screaming, "Get the idiots out of here! Help Me!"

I mentally face palmed. Leave it to a woman to get rid of morons. "Quiet!" I look around and find the room has gone silent. "Ok… Gai, Asuma, you need to come back later. Kakashi and I need to talk. Sasuke and Naruto," they look to one another then back to my eyes, "If you do wear pink boxers, just come clean about it. Nobody cares! Kiba… wait he's still asleep. Hmm. How do I wake him up?" I think for a quick second and walk over to him. Leaning over I muster the most sensual voice I can and say, "Hey Kiba… I'm going to take my clothes off."

I knew that Kiba was a pervert to some degree along with the notion that he had some form of crush on me for some time now. His eyes shoot open and without thinking, begin to push himself off the bed and turns to my voice. In the split second it took for him to do this, our lips touched and everything seemed to pause. The room went silent and I felt eyes me… well all except for Kiba's whose were still glazed over in sleep.

All my blood flow into my face and I know I'm bright red. We separate with me in shock and I touch the tips of my fingers to my bottom lip as if I expected it to suddenly change from the familiar soft smooth skin to something rough or rippled.

"Wait… um… so who is going to take their clothes off," Kiba asked groggily; just starting to become conscious of his surroundings.

My heart twitched. That jerk! He… he just got my first kiss and he-! I raise my hand and bring it down it on his face causing a smacking sound to vibrate through the air. Tears built up and I turn to leave. "S-Sakura-chan, just stay here with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun for a while." The beginning of the silver droplets slid from my eye and down my cheek. That was call to leave.

I went for my room immediately, threw open my closet, and dug around on the top shelf for one of many small books I called my collection of diaries.

I flip to the first clean page and detach the pen I had kept slipped in the spiral and began to write:

_**June 13, 2025**_

_** Elliot,**_

_**Well it seems silly to write this but I have to. I had my first kiss. It was with Kiba. Though it wasn't anything like how I would have wanted it though. I was just trying to wake him up and boom! It happened. I mean… It was my FIRST! I do kind of like Kiba-kun though, well quite a bit even if I don't show it. Oh! Though he didn't even register it! It makes me so furious! I know I put out a harsh skin most of the time and seem totally uninterested in love but still! I'm a teenage girl (Ok well nineteen turning twenty on January 21). Oh god. I'm nineteen and JUST having my very first kiss… EVER! I've never even been on a date. Great. Just great. Now I feel like an old hag! A Hag! Oh god! I did however give him a good slap before leaving. Oh Elliot Sebastian Hunter, what do I do? I feel like I just lost something! If this is how my first kiss feels then what about my virginity? I'll die a man-less, virgin hag! (Well not that being a virgin creates haggettry but I'd like to have the experience!) I don't know what's going to happen next but I want to be ready for it. Wait… can you get pregnant by kissing? I think I need to go as the medics… the non-creeper/female ones. Ok so that's it Dry eyes Hinata! You can roar! I'm still unsure but there's my rant.**_

I marked the last period with a splatter of ink and closed my precious Elliot Sebastian Hunter (as I affectionately named him) feeling about a hundred times better.

Three soft but distinct knocks on my door punctured the silence, "Hinata! Hinata, I know you're in there. Please answer the door," came Kiba's voice from the other side of the wood.

I felt like staying silent but couldn't, "Why should I?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened. Could I take you out to dinner?" Silence. He awaited my answer to his request.

"Well I-"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so you like? Ok... I also need so thing from you... YES YOU! I'm doing a poll. Tell me your <em>FAVORITE<em> Hinata pairing(s). I don't care how cracky they are. They can be strait or yuri just no crossovers please. I also want to know your _LEAST_ favorite as well. Just leave it in the reviews. Remember... even if you aren't a member you can still review!**


	8. I go through minihell

**Ok ok... I know it has been a while. Life just got... complicated for a few months. This chapter is a little bit longer than normal but not by too much. Remember: No matter how long it is, this WILL keep going untill I feel it has been completed!**

* * *

><p>~Fighter~<p>

"Please? Will you please go to dinner with me tonight? Please," Kiba's pleading cut me off.

I was having a hard time believing what I was hearing. Kiba, actually asking? With a please and everything? It wasn't like him to do that unless he really, really wanted something. Usually he said that you were going to do something and persisted to annoy you until you just went along with it. It got annoying but he meant well.

I finally come to my answer, "Ah. Yeah. Sure. I'll go with you."

"Really? That's- that's great. I promise I won't mess it up! I'll be back at eight tonight. Ok?"

"Yeah, Sure Kiba. See you then… But you have to wear something really nice," I shouted back through the door hoping that he understood.

He snorted, "I've already got my bases covered, just make sure you find something nice as well. See you tonight."

I could hear him trot off down the hall. I wonder what he meant by "I've already got all my bases covered." Oh well. I quickly forgot about my question as my mind quickly flicked through my entire wardrobe. Nothing… I have nothing. Well nothing date worthy any way. You want to know what I wore for my initiation? I'll tell you: my only non-holey pair of jeans (red), a fitted black shirt, worn out converse, and a little mascara with neutral lip gloss. I had to do something and I knew the person who could help me.

~One frantic flailing run down the hallway later~

"Kurenai-Sensei," I shouted while I pounded on her room door, "Sensei! Please, I need your help."

"The door is open! Just come i-," plopping sounds could be heard from inside as I opened the door. It took me a while to figure out where she was until the sickening sound could be heard again from the bathroom.

It wasn't like her to be sick. She normally took care of herself. "Sensei, are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine just-," more vomiting could be heard before she began, "hang tight. I'll be fine in a few minutes. If you want you can wait outside."

I done, seen, heard, felt, smelled enough disgusting things that someone having stomach problems was actually a little refreshing in terms of all the other things that have happened. As gross as it sounds… it's true.

Not knowing how long this was going to last, I let myself fall backwards onto the bed she and her recently wed husband, Asuma, shared. It was about twelve or so weeks ago that I watched my Guardian, Sensei, and closest thing to family walk down the aisle. I'd been so happy and sad that day. Happy that someone I cared for was happy. Sad that one of my special was going to be someone I had to share. Someone that was being taken away from me. Losing people, things, in general anything, didn't sit well with me for reasons due to my past. After the party she came and talked to me as I broke down. Kurenai had told me that I was like a daughter to her. Yes, there are going to be more people in her life but as her daughter, they were in my life as well. It took me a while to really figure this out but I'm fine now.

Several minutes of musing to myself passed the time fairly rapidly for Kurenai flushed the toilet and the sink could be heard. The water gargling came next before the lock clicked, opening the door.

"So I see you're still here," Kurenai said with the same kindness she's always had.

I chuckle and reply, "Yeah."

"So my ex-student, why is it you've come to see The Lady of if Illusion?"

"Oh, well I had something I needed to ask you but I can see you're not feeling well so you should rest."

She cocked her head at me just a little, "I'm sure I'll be more than fine. Trust me. So what is it you need?"

I built up my courage and asked the question I was primarily concerned about, "Can kissing someone get you… you know," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "pregnant?"

She blinked once, twice, three times before laughing.

"What's so funny? This is serious!" I WAS serious! Really! That kind of thing could run my life!

She rubbed her eye and through her calming laughter she retorted, "It's just funny because I can't tell whether or not you're serious. You really don't know?" I nodded and she sighed. "Ok babies come from a man and a woman who-," she whispered the rest into my ear and I paled and looked down.

"Really?"

"That's what happens. So is that all you needed," she asked acting as though the 'knowledge' she just shared with me hadn't just scarred me for life.

"I don't want to put you through any strain. You're sick so you should rest sensei."

She took my hand, "Actually, I've got a feeling that I'll be all right. Trust me on this. So what do you need?" Kurenai gave me that small but love filled smile that I'm always believe to hold the truth.

"Ok well, only because you say you're doing fine," I felt it build up in my chest until I finally blurted it out, "Kiba asked me out on a date and I want to look really nice because I want him to like me though I have no idea how to do either!" We look at one another for a few more seconds before she began laughing… again. "I really don't see the cause for humor here! Do you mind explaining?" Honestly! Why does she keep laughing! I don't find any of this funny!

She just continued to chuckle and pulled me of the bed and out the door leaving my question unanswered. She practically skipped with me down the hall to a room of a person who, like Tsunade, I held great fear and respect for: Mitarashi, Anko.

In a completely out of character like fashion, Kurenai threw open the unlocked door with a WOOSH and paraded right inside regardless of what she may be walking in on.

"Why Genma, I knew you'd-," Anko stood with her back to us before turning around and cutting herself off when she realized it was just us. Just as she turned Kurenai put her hand over my eyes.

"What the hell? Why did you do that?"

"Trust me Hinata," Kurenai said to me, "I'm positive you don't want to see Anko naked."

"Yeah, damn. I really thought you were Genma for a second. I was waiting for him because we were… ah… you get the picture." That was Anko for you. Extremely vague or at least to me she was. I could hear he open her closet and the rustle of clothing. "Ok, I'm decent."

Kurenai's hand removed itself allowing me to see again. "So Anko," she said to the more male than female woman, "I was hoping to ask a favor of you. What do you say?"

"It all depends… what am I going to get? You know you have to do one for Mama," Anko said raising one of her grey-black eyebrows. It was Anko, the Queen of Negations. A lot of people really never realize how deviously cunning she was until they asked her for a favor.

Kurenai rolled her eyes, she knew Anko well enough to know what to expect, "Yeah yeah, I know. I hope you know that I know you ripped that line off from that musical: Chicago am I right?"

"Hmph, well you're no fun," Anko pouted to herself, "I want to have a little fun with you. You do know how much I like games. So how about this, you play on my team on ping pong nights for the next six weeks, ok?"

I guess Kurenai didn't have a problem with this for she said, "Sure. I'm looking for a little help putting Hinata together for her first date."

Anko was straight faced. Completely calm until her eyes lit up and, I swear, tripped in sized as a huge grim appeared, "First date huh?" She turned to me, "How much do you like him?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. How much do you like him? We need to decide on things like makeup and exactly how much flesh is going to show. Well it is your first date and I don't think you're the type to do a guy on your first date, correct?"

I blush. It was really embarrassing to even think about doing something like that, "Right. I'm not the person to do that. It's Inuzuka, Kiba and I really do like him quite a bit. I want to look pretty. Can you please help me?" I bowed another habit from when I was little, and stayed ridged. I never like asking for favors but whenever I did I always made sure to be a polite and I possibly knew.

I remained like that in silence until I felt a hand slap down on my back twice just a little too hard, and I was pulled close to another body who's owner's arm was slung over my shoulder. "Don't worry. All girls need to make a big production of their first date! When we're done with you, you're going to be make men fall on their faces and that's a promise!" Anko gave me Guy's signature nice guy pose: thumbs up, huge, cheeky smile, and hand one her hip that really showed how short her bright orange mini-skirt was.

At this point I was a little more than scared. Both of these women were like aunts to me and I knew from the gleam in their eyes, they weren't about to let me leave. "Oh… Ok," I mumbled feebly.

"Right so first thing first! A dress! I was thinking black cotton dress with inch straps and a belt, Anko?" Kurenai threw out her suggestion to Anko.

Anko looked to her in disgust, as if she had committed some heinous crime, "Oh hell no! I was thinking a satin strapless that would go to her knees. It covers but is still sexy at the same time!"

They looked at me… and attacked. Not an: attacked over a period of time but ATTACKED! Anko threw me in the bed and ran to her closet and Kurenai out the door. "Ok Hinata, I'm going to throw some dresses at you and you decide what you're going to try on."

I nod as the first pile comes at me. I look through and instantly reject several choices which mainly consisted of leather mini-dresses, a stripper outfit, and a romper. I'd never be caught dead in any of that. It left me with one choice: a floor length, grey sun dress. I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. There was no way I'm going to change in the open with Anko around. I shed my pajama bottoms and t-shirt and exchanged then for the dress. I pulled the soft fabric over my head and smoothed it out.

A hand raped on the door, "Come on Hinata, you can't hide in there forever!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just give me a moment," I open the door and face a displeased looking bunch of women. "When did you all get here?"

"I went to go get them. I figured since you're the youngest of all of us, it's our job to take care of you for this evening like sisters!" Kurenai semi-shouted from the back of the group. I looked and see familiar faces from my floor group: Shizune, TenTen, Kurenai, and Anko. We were grouped in to five person, same-sex squads for incase-of- emergency type things. I'd gotten to know this group of women very well and we treated each other like sisters.

TenTen inspected me up and down, "Just what are you wearing? That's nothing to go to a first date in!"

"I agree," Came from Shizune, "A girl's first date is special! You can't go out like that!"

"Fine! Whatever," I was really getting tired of being criticized, "Just don't make me look like I'm a whore. It's all I ask. Please?"

They nod their heads in agreement and get to work. I fail to notice that all the women had brought dresses of their own and from that point on I knew this was going to be hell. Dress after dress was tried on and modeled until I'd finally found one that I though looked modest and complementing.

I look at myself in the mirror. My slender, pale frame in a black satin, knee length dress. There were no straps but I still felt comfortable and the dark grey ribbon right under my breasts really accented the base color. All in all… I liked it. Next… was hair and makeup. Two things I dreaded more than dresses.

The first object to assault me was a hair brush. I may have had short hair, but I still had side pieces and bangs to think of. It may not have been much but SOMETHING still had to be done. With that… the brushes and powders were brought out. It's didn't take but thirty minutes of priming and brushing before I decided to fight back.

"Ok. You've brushed and fluffed my hair, done my eye shadow, mascara, lipstick, and half on my nails! When will this ever be over?" This all was truly exasperating. I never spent more than five to ten minutes on myself in the morning. How does a woman spend so much time on beauty? Really, girls are just crazy.

Kurenai, careful to not muss up my hair, patted my head, "Don't just have to sit still long enough for us to finish your nail. Can you do that Hina?"

"Fine… let's just get this done a.s.a.p. Ok?" I want reassurance.

Once it was finally all over, they didn't even let me look in the mirror and rushed me to the front steps where the sight of Kiba in all his sexiness greeted me.

"Hey Puppy, you ready?"

My heart pounded. Tonight was going to me amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>

**Hinata: That took forever. At this rate, I'll be immortal.**

**NNC: Sorry!**

**=^_^= -Meow!**


	9. Please, Know, Understand, and Listen

Listen…. I know I'm not supposed to do this….. But….. I'm really considering taking this story: Fighter, down. I began writing it a long time ago, and it's just not something I'm all that proud of. Also, I've lost inspiration and trying to continue just hurts my heart. I'll be leaving it up until about… January 1, 2013. (Give a few days in case I can't get to a computer over holiday.) So if you want to save it (for whatever reason) you can. I also give full permission to anyone who wants to take the set up and continue with writing it. Just please give me credit for the set up and all, and link me to your story.

On another note….. I've also kind of lost a bit of my interest in Naruto. I'll still write for it on occasion but I'm exploring a lot of other fandoms right now. So if you are (or will) subscribed to me expect a flow of Hetalia, Death Note, Fruits Basket, Harry Potter, etc.


End file.
